


Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master: Side Chapter - Kairi, Shouko, Hazuki-Sensei and Rin-Sensei's Private Lesson

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Romance Chapters [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 厳格クールな先生がアヘボテオチ! | Genkaku Cool na Sensei ga Aheboteochi!, 彼女が見舞いに来ない理由 | Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nurses, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Sora gets a private lesson in romantic relationship with Kairi, Shouko Kousaka, Rin Kazama and Hazuki Mizushiro and the results are the sexy.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master: Side Chapter - Kairi, Shouko, Hazuki-Sensei and Rin-Sensei's Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. In this chapter Sora is having a private lesson from Kairi, Rin Kazama, Hazuki Mizushiro and Shouko Kousaka thus earning the love and admiration from them. And due to his inhuman heritage he taps it in the sexual way
> 
> This chapter is not for minors.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners.

Deadpool: Warning. This chapter is not for minors. You've been warned.

Kairi, Hazuki, Rin, Shouko: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

Sora: Side Chapter: Shouko, Kairi, Hazuki-sensei and Rin-sensei's private lesson.

In Sora's mansion.

Sora's room.

Sora is doing the push ups with Kairi sitting on his back as she wears the sport shirt, red sport jacket, black sport shirts and white shoes as both Rin and Hazuki are testing his durability while wearing their teacher and nurse outfit.

"98...99...100...Phew. I'm glad that's over." said Sora as he got up on his feet as Kairi had jumped and landed completely. "Excellent. Excellent job, Nagumo-kun. Your durability is perfect." said Rin as Hazuki continued. "Hundred push ups. Hundred squats. 10km running. Every day. Every year. Every time." said Hazuki as Kairi continued. "No wonder you recited Saitama's quote. And Sora-kun. How about we will test your durability one more time?!" said Kairi as she approached him in the provocative fashion as Sora had blushed as he asked questions. And so Shouko Kosaka had joined. "You guys mind if I join too?!" then Kairi had approached Sora in seductive manner.

(cue ost: Urotsukidouji OST - Nagumo and Akemi)

"What do you girls mean?!" said Sora as Kairi had lustfully licked her lips. "It's been a long time since I was close to you, Sora-kun. By the way. I'm glad that I still love you as do Alicia, Asuka, Homura, Maya and Rin-sensei and Hazuki-sensei." said Kairi as she procatively walked around Sora as Rin had adjusted her glasses in the seductive way. "Looks like it's time to test your durability in the romantic fashion, Nagumo-chan." said Rin as she had kissed him in the lips thus making Sora to return the favor as he groped Kairi's breast thus making her seductively moan as Sora had placed his hand on Rin's back as Rin was wrapping her hands around his back. And thus Sora had licked the tongues of Rin, Hazuki and Kairi making all four moan erotically.

Then Sora had completely undressed thus revealing his muscle torso as he unzipped his tousers and boxers thus revealing his huge manhood as Rin was the first to taste his manhood as she began sucking it by herself as she had moaned in pleasure as Sora's manhood was in her mouth. 'Ah. He is such a romantic powerhouse when it comes to having the love with the women. I can't stop thinking of him.' Then Kairi had kissed him in the lips as Sora had placed his hand on Kairi's west as Hazuki was masturbating as she fingers her own womanhood and massages her own breasts and Sora placed his other hand on Rin's head thus making the raven haired girl moan in pleasure as she stroke Sora's manhood faster as Sora had shot from his manhood into her mouth thus making her moan as she consumed the semen as she got the lustful look on her face. "You will never forget your first love to the other girls, Sora-kun." said Rin as she removed her panties leaving only her black garter belt stockings as she spread her legs thus revealing her hot womanhood as Sora is about to insert his manhood into Rin's entrance as Rin declared this. "It looks like you are natural born lady killer. You know how to make the woman wild. Please show it to me." said Rin as Sora had smiled friendly as the brown spiky haired young man with the ocean blue eyes had replied. "I'll give you the love you will never forget, Rin-sensei." And thus while Kairi and Hazuki are massaging Rin's breasts Sora had inserted his manhood into Rin's womanhood thus making her howl in pleasure as she got the lust filled look on her face. "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! It's HUUUUUUUUUUUGE! P-please, Sora-kun. Thrust as many times as you like." said Rin as Sora began thrusting into her with both strength and speed as both Kairi and Hazuki were massaging her breasts as Sora kissed Hazuki in the lips thus they lick each other's tongues as Sora had begun the sexual intercourse with Rin, Kairi and Hazuki. Sora had started to thrust multiple times into Rin's entrance thus making her moan in pleasure as her breasts were jiggling like crazy. 'Ah. YEAH! YES! He is more charming as usual and he is more romantic as ever. He is about to make me cum.' Then Sora had thrusted into Rin's entrance thus making him climaxing into Rin as Rin had moaned in pleasure.

Then Sora had begun his turn with Kairi as she ripped the bottom of her shirts and then moved her white panties left thus revealing her womanhood as Sora had laid on his back as Kairi with her entrance had sit on his manhood as his erection had kissed Kairi's pussy lips thus making both Sora and Kairi moaning in pleasure as Kairi begun riding Sora's manhood as Sora begun to suck on her breasts as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's hip thus making her moan seductively as her breasts were large, ample, round and perky. Then he begun to suck on her breasts and licking them. After that Sora and Kairi had climaxed.

Then Sora had put Hazuki on her knees thus undoing her black panties and thus Sora had inserted his manhood into Hazuki's anus as he groped her breasts behind her thus making her moaning as they kissed each other in the lips thus licking each other's tongues.

Then Shouko while wearing her white nurse shirt and pink bra which reveals her perky breasts as the blue haired girl with the blue eyes wearing the white stockings and white shoes as she moaning in pleasure as she rubs her own entrance and massaging her own breasts as she also wants Sora's love.

Then while having the sex with Hazuki, Sora had his eyes turned bloody red as he grown the horns from his cheeks as his muscle became much tough along with his teeth sharpened into the fangs and thus Sora in his overfiend form thanks to his father's blood had grown the thirty tentacles from his crotch as the tentacles had reached Rin thus thrusting the tentacle erection into her womanhood thus making her moan more as she stroking the tentacle erection while she works with her hands. The other tentacles had started to fuck Kairi and Shoko thus entering the womanhoods of both girls making them moan in pleasure. Sora's own erection got hard thanks to his overfiend blood.

Then Sora had put all the four girls into the doggy position as Sora had put his manhood into Shouko's entrance thus making her howl in pleasure as well as fucking Hazuki, Rin and Kairi with his tentacles as his tentacles thrusting with the speed and strength.

Then Sora had begun thrusting into Shouko's entrance thus making her moaning in pleasure as Sora was erotically groaning as the tentacles were thrusting into Kairi, Rin and Hazuki as the three girls were moaning. "Argh. Kairi. Shouko-nee chan. Rin-sensei. Hazuki-sensei. I'm about to cum." Sora had groaned erotically as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Shouko, Rin, Kairi and Hazuki having the lustfull looks on their faces. "AHN! AHAAAN! Sora-chan. I'm about to cum! AHN! AHAAAAN!/IH! EH! Nagumo-kun. MORE! MORE! MORE! DO IT!/Ahaaan! IT FEELS GOOD! MORE, SORA-KUN! AHAAAN! HYAAAN! AAAHN! AAAHN!/S-SORA-KUN! DON'T STOP! AHAAAN! AHN! AHN! IHEEEH! AAAAHN!" said Shouko, Rin, Kairi and Hazuki as they were fucked by Sora in his overfiend form.

Then with the final thrust Sora along with Shouko, Rin, Kairi and Hazuki had moaned as the Sora's erection and tentacles made cum inside the girls as Kairi, Rin, Shouko and Hazuki having the lustful smiles on their faces as they got their tongues out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! KAIRI! SHOUKO-NEECHAN! HAZUKI-SENSEI! RIN-SENSEI!/HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! IT FEELS GOOD!/HYAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! THAT FELT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!/HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! That FELT GOOD!" then the tentacles had been pulled out of the entrances of Kairi, Rin and Hazuki as Sora had came inside Shouko thus putting out his manhood from Shouko's womanhood thus resulting in her womanhood filled with cum as Sora got into his normal human form again as he had gasped with Kairi, Hazuki, Rin and Shouko are now sleeping with him as Sora had smiled as he had the best private lesson ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora in his overfiend form knows how to control his lust as well as using the tentacles in style without being out of control durring his love making with the four girls he knows for a long time. Lucky bastard.


End file.
